I Want to be a Cowboy, Baby
by Brunettezki
Summary: Written for Jayeliwood's contest, Sexy Cowboy Edward! My first lemon...be gentle.


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**I Want To Be a Cowboy, Baby.**

**By: Brunettezki**

**Cowboy Edward**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Edward's POV**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

"Black shades, white gloves. Looking sharp looking for love." I sang along to the jukebox as I watched my friend Jasper take a shot. We both sang out the last lines loudly, "They come runnin' just as fast as they can, 'cause every girl crazy for a sharp dressed man." I laughed as Jazz popped his collar and winked at his girlfriend Alice.

I smiled and shook my head then drained the rest of my beer, looking around while I did. I hopped of the bar stool once I saw her. She was in line for the mechanical bull and looking completely sexy in tight jeans and a dark blue top. Bella, the goddess I was in love with. Sadly, well as far as I knew anyway, she did not return the feelings. I nervously pulled down on my wife beater and adjusted my hat as I walked over to her.

I watched her look me up and down with a sexy little smirk on her face as I made my way over. I couldn't help but admire her since the first day she moved here, she had long brown hair and wide chocolate eyes, she was unbearably stunning and one of the smartest girls I've ever met.

"Howdy, cowboy. Can I help you with anything?" She batted her eyelashes at me and I chuckled.

"Just wondering if you're actually going to take a spin tonight or if you're just watchin' the show."

"Well, I figured I'd give it a try, you only live once right?" I laughed as she stole my hat from me putting it on her head.

"That looks good on you, you should wear one more often." She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm just borrowing it for the ride; you definitely look sexier in it." I smiled and had to refrain from doing a happy dance that she called me sexy.

We waited in line and cheered for some of the people who went up. Some of them managed to stay on pretty long.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded but I could tell she was nervous. I smiled, rubbing her arms. This was going to be interesting.

When it was her turn I took her hand and walked with her onto the mat. I helped her take her boots off, and hoisted her up on the mechanical bull. After explaining to her the best way to hold on and giving her a few tips I went back behind the ring and watched.

I have never wanted to fuck someone more than I did watching her ride that bull. The way her body moved as she rode, I could see her thighs gripping tightly. I briefly wondered what it would be like to have her riding me, and wished that I could be granted that experience. I shook my head and watched as the bull bucked a little faster. I cheered for her and she flashed me a smile before yelling out a 'Yehaw!' and started waving the hat around. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I could tell she was going to slide off soon, she could barely hold on. I had to admit, she was lasting longer than I thought she would.

She fell off a few moments later landing on her bum with a cute little plop. Her hair was in her face and her legs her askew. It was adorable. I ran on the mat and helped her up.

"Thank you sir." She smiled at me as I hoisted her up. "That was so much fun!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." I smiled as we walked off the mat and I helped her get her boots on. I let her lead the way, loving how she never let go of my hand.

We ended up at the bar next to Alice, who was gushing about the bull and how well Bella did. We settled on a few stools and I watched her take shots and laugh at Emmett's jokes for most of the night. She even dragged me up to dance a few times. Not that I didn't go willingly.

I had no idea how we had ended up this way, but I had her pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around me. I nipped and licked the delicious skin at her neck, while she made the most erotic noises in my ear. She kept grinding against me, making it harder for me to think. I knew we were both really drunk, but I didn't care. I needed her, I needed this.

I moved my lips up to her ear and suckled it before I spoke, "Why don't we take this back to my place?" I nuzzled her neck and licked at her collarbone. She didn't say anything but she ground against me harder, making me moan and nodded.

I moved as fast as I possibly could, getting her from the bar to my house, completely forgetting about the friends we left behind. Once we reached my door it was just a blur of clothing being shed as we made our way to my bedroom.

I picked her up and tossed her on my bed and crawled slowly over her, making sure that not one spot of her glorious body wasn't worshipped by my mouth. God, the noises she made alone could make me come. I slid her panties down, kissing down her thighs and watching her face. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip again. I nipped her thigh playfully and she gasped looking down at me.

"You know, you keep that up and I might have to punish you." My eyebrows rose at that statement. Wasn't expecting that one.

"Really, Miss Swan, I didn't know you were into that type of thing." She smacked my arm and pulled me up crushing her lips to mine. I moaned in her mouth as she pressed herself against me. I pulled away from her lips and nearly ripped her bra off of her, tossing it somewhere behind me. I couldn't help but stare at her as she lay underneath me, completely bare. She was perfect, flawless, I needed to touch her. I started at her shoulder and down stopping at her breast which I couldn't help but touch. They felt so good in my hands, her nipple pressed into my palm. I took my time working them both with my hands then switching to my mouth.

She was moaning loudly grinding against my leg, I could feel how wet she was and that just made me harder. I kissed down her stomach, sliding off the bed as I did. I pulled her to the edge as I got on my knees. I could see how wet she was. _I_ made her feel this way. I couldn't help but feel a little burst of pride at knowing I made a goddess feel like this.

I slowly ran my fingers over her mound playing with her. She gasped and bucked her hips. I held her hips down with one hand and continued playing her with my fingers. When I could tell she was close I put her legs over my shoulders and pushed her further with my mouth and tongue. She tasted like molten honey, so sweet I couldn't get enough. Her legs gripped my head and her fingers were pulling my hair. I could hear her moaning loudly calling my name as I pushed her closer until finally she climaxed, squeezing my fingers. I tried to control myself, I want so badly to just flip her over and take her.

She pulled me up meeting me half way and kissed me hard sliding her tongue into my mouth and I moaned loudly at the thought of her tasting herself. She reached over breaking the kiss and put my cowboy hat on my head and leant up. "I've wanted you to fuck me since the first time I met you, you were wearing this cowboy hat, remember?" That had to be one of the sexiest things I've ever heard. I nodded and looked her in the eye, positioning myself. She moved her hips against me and I slammed into her. I heard her cry out and claw at my back I couldn't stop myself, I was like a madman. She was so tight and wet and the way I felt while I was deep in her was something that I just couldn't describe.

She had her legs wrapped around me tightly, pulling me against her. One hand was in my hair while she kissed me and the other was clawing at my back. I could feel her moaning against my mouth as I fucked her hard. She reached one hand behind her gripping the sheets and arched her back meeting my thrusts. I kept one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her back for support as I leaned down and took her breast in my mouth.

I could feel her body shaking, I could hear her moan loudly, and I could feel her walls milking me to the point of pain as she came violently. I followed soon after collapsing on her, resting my forehead against her chest.

We laid there catching our breaths until she rolled us over and sat up straddling me, "This time I wear the hat." She gave me a sexy smirk before taking the hat and putting it on her head. I could feel myself smile.

Oh how I love being a cowboy...

* * *

**I figured I'd enter the contest for practice! Hope you enjoyed! Also thanks to my beta Annilaia, the only one i trusted editing this without teasing me lol . OK so that's my first lemon ever, was it as good for you as it was for me? ;-) Review and let me know!**


End file.
